Un océano, un cielo
by Sugu
Summary: Al pequeño Alfred le atormenta la distancia que existe entre su hermano mayor y él. Y a pesar del océano que les separa, hay más cosas que les acaban uniendo. [UK/Chibi!America]


**Hace tiempo, le prometí a una personita bastante especial un one-shot en el que abundaran las cosas rosas. Sabiendo las dificultades que tengo para plasmar este tipo de situaciones. Sin embargo, esta persona, logra sacarme mi lado ñoño, y con mucha facilidad. Así que no tuve demasiados problemas. De todos modos, para no complicarme la vida, imaginé una escena en la que Inglaterra estuviera con Chibi! América, y así garantizar la diabetes. **

**Me hubiera gustado subirlo antes, cierto, pero no ha podido ser hasta un día como hoy.**

**Espero que te guste, nee-chan~.**

**¡Dentro fic!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecientes a Himaruya. **

* * *

Uno. Dos. Hasta tres toquecitos golpearon su frente, consiguiendo que a la cuarta y última vez, sus ojos se abrieran de forma vaga. Unos ojos que volvieron a cerrarse bajo la intensa luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las ventanas.

-_Enwand!_ ¡Despierta!

Una aguda e infantil voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento, produciendo que se recostara en la cama, revolviéndose sus dorados cabellos y con una mueca de molestia. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Y desde cuándo llevaba el pequeño norteamericano despierto? Fuera como fuere, el sueño se desvaneció. Porque su hermanito era el motivo suficiente para que sonriera nada más empezar el día.

Así pues, pestañeó, y lo primero que se encontró fue con su mirada azul. Fue cautivo de esta mirada de un profundo color zafiro, que le atravesaba sus entrañas en cuanto sus sentidos quedaban a merced de ella. No regresó a la realidad hasta que el leve roce de su nariz con la del pequeño tuvo lugar.

-¿América? ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas…? –inquirió, vacilante, a la par que alargaba un brazo para acariciarle una de sus mejillas con infinita ternura.

Al bajar la mirada pudo comprobar que el menor tomaba entre sus manos un fino libro de tapas de cuero. Era el mismo libro que le estuvo leyendo por la noche para que conciliara el sueño.

-¡Quewo que me leas el final! –el estadounidense, que se encontraba encima de su regazo por aquel entonces, se dejó caer de golpe, de forma que acabó sentado sobre el inglés, quien hizo un imperceptible gesto de dolor.

-¿No prefieres que te lea el final esta noche? No sería bonito que te contara el final feliz ahora –susurró, con los labios curvados en una suave sonrisa, e hizo el ademán de inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo para apoyar la frente en la ajena.

Entonces, en aquel preciso momento, el pequeño de ojos azules extendió sus bracitos y estampó el libro en la cara del mayor, impidiéndole que ambas cabezas se llegaran a rozar, impidiendo que sus cabellos rubios se mezclaran.

-¿Final feliz? –repitió, enérgico-. ¿Cuál sería tu final feliz, Inwateda?

El mencionado se limitó a retirar el libro de su rostro, con cierta parsimonia. Cuando volvió a posar su mirada en la de él, encontró que le observaba con una amplia sonrisa dibujada de oreja a oreja, expectante a su respuesta. Sus mejillas no se demoraron en tornarse de un color carmín.

-Mi… ¿mi final feliz? – al pronunciar aquellas palabras sus labios quedaron congelados junto sus acciones y el tiempo, incapaz de asimilarlo.

Tuvo que desviar la mirada, como si temiera que la inocente criatura que tenía a escasos centímetros de él supiera hallar lo que vería reflejado en sus ojos verdes. No obstante, se atrevió a alargar un brazo hacia el cuello de él, donde jugueteó con el lazo rojo que adornaba su camisón blanco inmaculado.

Este momento mágico se rompió en cuanto América se cansó de esperar y golpeó en varias ocasiones la cabeza del mayor con el libro.

-_Enwand!_ ¡Lee el final! –pidió con vehemencia, a la par que intensificaba los golpes.

Al zarandear el libro, una página pareció escaparse de la historia para acabar en el suelo.

El susodicho frunció el ceño y tomó al menor entre sus brazos para poder levantarse, de forma que estuvo a punto de enredarse con las sábanas. Dejó al pequeño de vuelta sobre el colchón. Un pequeño estadounidense con ojos vidriados, abrazando al libro de tapas de cuero, pues presentía que había hecho enfadar al británico.

-América, no es necesario que te pongas así –comentó con suavidad, recogiendo el papel que instantes antes había caído al suelo-. Si quieres que te lea el final ahora, lo haré. Pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado. No quiero ver el libro por los aires.

Por instinto, el norteamericano miró al techo.

-_Why? _–preguntó, aferrado al tomo.

-Ya tengo suficiente con ver cómo lanzas a tu búfalo de peluche.

Inglaterra se incorporó, aún en su pijama blanco, como el del menor, revolviéndose sus rubios cabellos. Observaba la supuesta hoja que se desprendió del libro, la cual no correspondía a la misma historia. Era una hoja de bordes desgastados, que alguien había doblado hasta en dos ocasiones.

-¿Qué es? –el menor dejó el libro sobre la almohada, y centró su atención en el mayor, quien se encargaba de deshacer las dobleces-. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? –volvió a repetir, dando algún que otro saltito en la cama.

El inglés se tumbó al lado del joven América, extendiendo el mapamundi que hasta aquel día, había permanecido guardado entre las tapas de un cuento infantil.

-¿Por qué no lo ves tú mismo?

Así pues, el de mirada azul se pegó como una lapa a su hermano mayor, buscando sentarse entre sus brazos. Éste se lo permitió, y rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo para luego no soltarle nunca.

El mapamundi debió de conservarse bastante bien entre las tapas del libro, porque las líneas que definían a los diferentes continentes se mantenían nítidas. América alargó un bracito, y señaló el continente que estaba bordeado, limitado por dos mares, tanto por Este como por Oeste.

-_Enwand,_ esa es mi casa. ¿Verdad? –dijo, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el mapamundi, con la intención de tocarlo con su dedo índice que no dejaba de señalarlo.

El nombrado apoyó una mano en el pecho de él, para evitar que se cayera de bruces contra el mapa.

-Así es. Esa es tu casa. ¿Sabrías decirme dónde está la mía? –cuestionó, a la par que deslizaba los dedos por su pecho y de este modo pasar a su bracito, donde prosiguió su recorrido hasta encontrarse con la mano ajena, la cual tomó entre la suya propia.

El pequeño no sabría en un principio dónde situarle. Por este motivo prefirió ofrecerle un poco de ayuda. Movió el bracito contrario, trazando casi una paralela en el aire, de forma que acabó señalando su país de origen. Después, le soltó. El americano pareció caer en la cuenta y se dejó caer sobre la cama, acabando tumbado casi encima del papel ocre. Allí, volvió a dibujar la línea que anteriormente había recorrido un mar de olas gigantescas por lo que se podía ver ilustrado en el mapamundi.

Con las mejillas infladas, el menor hizo un mohín, fastidiado. Sus ojos, por algún motivo que desconocía el rubio, se vidriaron.

-Vivimos… muy lejos.

El inglés se incorporó de la cama, y tomó al estadounidense entre sus brazos. América se aferró a un mechón dorado de él, pero sin llegar a tirar de éste. El mayor, aún con los pies descalzos, se situó al lado de una ventana, por la cual se podía admirar las praderas verdes, repletas de color y vida. También se podía contemplar un cielo azul, despejado, donde sólo un par de nubes blancas tenían el valor suficiente como para surcarlo.

-_My little…_

-¿Por qué vives tan lejos de mi casa? ¿Por qué vivimos tan lejos? –interrumpió el menor, en un triste hilo de voz.

Inglaterra se mantuvo sumido en el silencio, preguntándose las veces que había dejado solo a su hermanito. Solo con el silencio, la oscuridad, y los monstruos que habitaban en aquella inocente mente. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba. Y sabía que no podía hacer nada por cambiar los hechos. No podía hacer nada en contra de la distancia.

Terminó por sacudir la cabeza.

-Piensa lo siguiente… –comenzó a decir, sintiendo cómo las manos del de mirada zafiro se enredaban entre sus cabellos y, momentos después, acariciaban las comisuras de sus labios en un gesto de un incalculable afecto, cariño. El británico prosiguió con su frase que se quedó a medio camino-. Estamos divididos por un océano, pero estamos unidos por el mismo cielo.

* * *

**Espero que hayáis muerto de diabetes. O que el azúcar en sangre os haya subido un poco. Lo dicho. Yo no soy muy buena plasmando situaciones rosas. Es más, creo que metí algo de feels en los últimos párrafos. Ay, este amor de hermanos...**

**En fin. Todo se puede mejorar~.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
